Mad Tai: el guerrero del mañana
by dimitrix
Summary: Que pasaría si para Tai hubiese sido como el mundo de Mad Max, pues esta es una forma para averiguarlo, un autentico desmoronamiento de lo que supuestamente iba a ser el mundo perfecto entre el mundo humano y el digital, pero acabo convirtiendose en un mundo de destruccíon y adiccíon a la adrenalina.


MAD TAI:

EL GUERRERO DEL MAÑANA

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

Mi nombre es Tai, y mundo es fuego, sangre y datos.

Hace años fue el líder de un pequeño grupo de niños que lucho junto con un grupo de monstruos digitales a los que llamamos digimons, éramos los niños elegidos, siete niños destinados a defender el digimundo de las amenazas digimon que se expandían a través del mal y la oscuridad.

Pero por desgracia después eso surgió un nuevo problema.

Al principio pensamos que fue una buena idea, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que fue nuestro peor error.

Cuando vencimos a Malomyotismon, el mundo digital y el mundo humano fue permitido para que ambos mundos viviesen conectados, pero luego con el paso del tiempo, las cosas empezaron a cambiar a peor. La gente empezo a aprender de la estructura del digimundo y uso ese conocimiento para planes mas corporativos, nació una nueva era industrial de la que ahora se utilizaban las propiedades de los datos que se utilizaban en el digimundo, y eso trajo una cierta disputa.

La misma disputa de siempre.

Los digimons empezaron a indignarse al ver que la gente utilizaba parte del digimundo para sus propios propósitos, no les gusto nada así que empezaron a pelearse entre si para destruir aquello que habían creado los humanos.

Cuando la gente se empezo a dar cuenta de que los digimons empezaban a ser un peligro, se creo un nuevo tipo de gobierno para poder parar los ataques de monstruos digitales por todo el mundo, lo llamaron Dats: El escuadrón Táctico de ataques digitales.

Cuando los agentes de Dats empezaron a detener a todo digimundo que intentaban de contraatacar utilizando sus tácticas anarquistas, los demás humanos que habían confraternizado con los digimons durante tanto tiempo, empezaron a rebelarse contra ese sistema.

Fueron tantos los desastres causados por ese barullo entre ambos bandos, que dio lugar a la desesperación por conseguir un nuevo sistema de defensa para mantener a los humanos a salvo. Como vieron que el problema eran los humanos confraternizando con los humanos, empezaron a coger a todos aquellos que estaban unidos con los digimons, todos los niños elegidos de los demás países del mundo fueron capturados y metidos en celdas desconocidas, hasta yo mismo tengo mis dudas acerca de que esto fuese tan real como para producirse lo siguiente.

* * *

Con el declive del mundo, todos empezaron a rebelarse contra el propio gobierno humano que había y decidieron contraatacarlo con todo lo que había, así entonces el gobierno decidió utilizar la mayor arma jamas creada, un misil nuclear capaz de desintegrar a los datos de los digimons utilizando un especie de virus hecho del mismo ADN digital del que tenían los digimons.

Mis amigos y yo intentamos de impedirlo como fuese, pero para entonces tanto los humanos rebeldes como los digimons anarquistas empezaron a detenernos para impedir que consiguiesen salvar a los responsables sin tener ni idea de lo que a ellos se enfrentaban.

Después de una severa lucha, al final no llegamos a tiempo, el misil fue despegado de su silo y siguió su curso, pero al final acabo estallando por algúna razón en el cielo. Pero los rastros de materia de virus que contenía fueron expulsados y empezaron a expandirse de una forma que nadie se había esperado pensar.

Los datos de virus tenían otra función, un error de calculo de los ingenieros, la materia de virus fue creada para erradicar todo tipo de materia digital, pero como no hubo ningún tipo de materia digital, se expandió por la superficie de la tierra convirtiéndola en parte del digimundo, aquello que provoco que ambos mundos se fusionasen de una manera irreversible, el mundo de los humanos se estaba volviendo digital.

* * *

Al cabo de unos meses la materia de virus se agoto, pero se trago gran parte de la superficie de la tierra como para dejarla en un estado casi digital, al ver que ambos mundos quedaron partidos, los digimons se adueñaron de las mayores secciones mas infectadas y las transformaron en sus propios bases de defensa para protegerse de los humanos.

Paso el tiempo y la civilacíon empezo a desmoronarse, los humanos empezaron a perder la fe en los mundos y los digimons se adueñaron de casi todo lo que tenían, se convirtieron en los dominantes de un nuevo mundo al que llamaron: DigiQuartz, una facción entre humano y digital.

Al ver que ambos ya no podíamos defender el mundo de la amenaza digimon que se estaba extendiendo, algo en nosotros nos dejo muertos y perdimos la esperanza de poder hacer del mundo como era antes, nos fuimos por nuestros propios caminos, mientras observamos como ya no quedaba indicio de humanidad por todo el mundo, mientras que yo, fui testigo de un cambió mucho mayor y terrible.

* * *

15 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Cuando el mundo se desmorono, las ciudades empezaron a caer y a convertirse en un paramo post-apocalíptico de rocas y polvo, existieron dos tipos de facciones en el nuevo mundo: una era la Tierra de los muertos orgánicos, y otra la tierra seca, un paramo desértico donde no quedaba nada vida, solo quedaba mas desierto que vida orgánica.

Mientras que yo, fui por mi propio camino y acabe metiéndome en la Tierra Seca. Mi propio digimon Agumon fue por su propio camino debido a que ya no pudo confiar en el, ya no tengo ni idea de donde esta, y quiero llegar a pensar de que aún continúa con vida.

He crecido tanto que he aprendido a actuar por mi propio cuenta, ahora se utilizar armas, se aprender a conducir, hasta me he encontrado mi propio coche, lo he bautizado como Aguceptor en honor a mi compañero Agumon, es maquina de batalla imparable.

Durante el tiempo que he estado aquí he visto como los digimons han empezado a movilizarse por toda la Tierra Seca en busca de datos para poder sobrevivir, se esta todo envenenando de la materia de virus que se expandió hace tanto tiempo, han comenzando a construirse sus propias civilizaciones, han empezado a construirse sus maquinas de combate, han aprendido luchar como si fuesen unos salvajes humanos desesperados por buscar el hambre de adrenalina y descontrol. Y todo eso los ha llevado a destruir todo lo que se encuentran a su paso, pero lo único que les impide hacer eso soy yo y mi deber como niño elegido de proteger a los inocentes, se han cabreado tanto conmigo que ya quieren matarme por no obtener los datos que ellos requieren.

He estado tanto tiempo corriendo en un mundo muerto, que ya no se cual de todos ellos sufrió primera las consecuencias, no quien es el que mas se volvió loco, si yo, los humanos o los digimons, aunque debo de suponer, que yo soy el que peor acabo.

* * *

 _Soy el que huye de los vivos, soy el que escapa de los muertos, y soy el que lucha contra los datos._

Tai estaba encima de una colina observando al fondo del horizonte de mas allá de la Tierra Seca intentando de pensar que iba a ocurrir algo. Tenía su coche al lado, era un antiguo coche creado en Australia al que encontró en una subasta abandonada, lo decoro para que fuese letal y lo pinto para que tuviese aspecto de dinosaurio, ese era el digno homenaje que tenía para Agumon.

En ese momento sintió algo que no iba bien, se giro y observo hacía atrás, al fondo por el camino por el que había venido.

Tai ahora tenía como mas de treinta años, todo en el había cambiado, ya no tenía el mismo aspecto de antes, sobre todo su pelo, que ahora lo tenía todo engominado de forma recta, y tenía toda la cara engrasada haciendo tatuajes en su cara como si fuese un guerrero cheyenne.

No veía nada, pero ya suponía que iba a pasar algo, tenía ese presentimiento.

Entonces saco los prismáticos de su chaqueta de cuero y miro a través de ellos, veía que a lo lejos en la otra colina, algo se movió pero apenas se podía notar que se tratase de una persona, entonces el aumento el punto de visión de los prismáticos y observo mas de cerca, esta vez pudo notar que había alguien montado en motocicleta, el individuo se giro y empezo a avisar a alguien que tenía detrás.

Entonces Tai llego a la cuenta, lo habían descubierto de nuevo, era un grupo de digimons que pretendían quitarle todo la gasolina y los datos que tenía en sus aparatos electrónicos, al ver que ya lo habían seguido hasta ahí, solo tuvo en cuenta una cosa:

 _Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo._

Inmediatamente se monto en su coche accionando el carburador que tenía en el capo y marcho corriendo de la misma forma que había venido y bajo la colina metiéndose en las carreteras desiertas que había por todo el valle.

Se hizo durante unos segundos un enorme silencio y entonces apareció saltando un enorme vehículo de asalto con ruedas de tanque, luego vino un quad, luego un carro de golf modificado para que fuese letal y por ultimo un digimon montado en una motocicleta.

Abajo en el valle, empezo una persecución por intentar atrapar al niño elegido en su coche, el quad y el carro se movilizaron mas adelante, se pusieron de costados intentando de alcanzarle por los lados para poder volcarle.

Tai miro por el retrovisor y pudo saber lo que pretendían esos dos, accionó una palanca y entonces se abrió un compartimento que había por el lado trasero de ambas puertas, se levanto un dispensador de misiles de tamaño mediano.

El Gotsumon que había pilotando el quad se sorprendió al ver eso.

Entonces se dispararon varios misiles del dispensador y todas fueron a parar hacía el quad, uno de los misiles impacto cerca del quad haciendo que el piloto perdiese el control, intento de mantener el control del vehículo pero al final cayo tambaleandose contra la tierra, luego se accionó el otro dispensador de misiles y estos fueron directos a por el Elecmon que había pilotando el carro, lo esquivo y varios misiles siguieron su curso hasta explotar a lo lejos, esbozo el digimon rebelde una sonrisa de ironía, entonces accionó una palanca y empezo a disparar con la ametralladora que tenía arriba, el arma empezo a disparar varias ráfagas y algúnas impactaron contra la parte trasera del coche pero sin causarle el mas mínimo daño.

Tai sintió la sacudida y entonces accionó a un mas la velocidad del carburador, fue mas deprisa que antes, les estaba ganando en potencia.

El piloto del vehículo de asalto reprocho al ver que se les escapaba y entonces le indico severamente al del carro que se diese prisa por cogerle.

El Elecmon avanzo aún mas su carro intentando de golpear al coche de Tai.

Tai se daba cuenta de lo que pretendía y entonces tuvo otra idea.

Disminuyo la velocidad y dejo que el Elecmon se acercase, el digimon eléctrico saco una pistola ballesta dispuesta para dispararle con una flecha láser, en cuanto se le puso delante, Tai disparo primero con su revolver y le dio al volante del carro.

Le salía chispas de la maquina y entonces empezo a perder el control, intento de mantener firme el equilibrio pero entonces todo le estallo en la cara y se choco contra las rocas hacíendose que se tambalease y rompiendose el carro en pedazos.

El digimon del vehículo de asalto reprocho de nuevo al ver que todos sus hombres eran unos inútiles, aún le quedaba aún el Meramon que iba montado en la motocicleta.

El Meramon se adelante con toda la potencia y empezo a lanzarle bolas de fuego al coche, varios bolas impactaron de nuevo contra la parte trasera pero apenas le hicieron algo de daño.

Tai sintió de nuevo esa misma sacudida, su coche podía soportar esos golpes pero no podía dejar que siguiese teniendo esos daños o sino su coche se partiría.

El motociclista avanzo hasta ponerse delante del coche, entonces este se giro y le lanzo una bola de fuego. Tai la esquivo por su suerte impacto contra el capo dejándolo con algo de llamaradas.

En ese momento supo entender que tenía que quitarse al motorista de encima o sino acabaría ardiendo en llamas, primero tenía que quitarse ese fuego de encima, accionó otra palanca, y debajo del coche salió como una rampa y esta empezo a tirarse encima todo el polvo de debajo cubriendo el capo para quitar las llamaradas, lo tiro todo encima e hizo efecto, utilizo los limpiaparabrisas para poder quitarse el resto de arena en el parabrisas.

El vehículo de asalto estaba cada vez mas cerca de el, un golpe de su enorme parachoques y lo acabaría derribando seguro, necesitaba algúna estrategia.

Entonces miro el capo del coche y luego al motociclista, al verlo tuvo una idea, accionó de vuelta otra palanca y por el otro lado salió otra rampa y esta empezo a tirar todo el polvo del suelo hacía el vehículo de asalto dejando al piloto cegado.

El Meramon se giro y se quedo sorprendido al ver lo que hizo. Tai le guiñó sarcásticamente el ojo y luego se desplazo quitándose de encima dejando al Meramon delante del puesto de choque de el vehículo de asalto. El piloto como no veía nada avanzo con toda su potencia y sin darse cuenta estaba apunto de llevarse puesto al Meramon.

Fue demasiado tarde y entonces choco contra la motocicleta del Meramon, se le dio la vuelta y entonces ambos cayeron y fueron aplastados a medida que les pasaron por encima.

El piloto del vehículo de asalto se le aclaro la vista y entonces miro hacía atrás observando como había aplastado a su compañero Meramon, podía ver su cadaver tirado a lo lejos.

Esbozo una expresión de rabia al ver que había matado a todo su batallón, dio con toda la potencia que tenía y se propuso embestir al humano.

Tai observo como aquel digimon estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de acabar con el, necesitaba algúna estrategia pero ahora estaba casi en medio de ningúna parte. Lo tenía por detrás apunto de arrollarle y no tenía mucha cosa con la que defenderse de aquel mastodonte con ruedas.

Siguió persiguiéndole hasta que entonces Tai observo que a lo lejos veía algo que si podía utilizar, miro hacía atrás preparandose para dar su gran golpe y entonces miro hacía atrás guiñándole el ojo al piloto digimon.

El digimon se sorprendió al ver ese extraño reflejo. Entonces Tai dio la vuelta yendo por el lado contraria de forma inesperada, el piloto ni lo venir y observo como se estaba alejando. Miro hacía el frente y observo que estaba apunto de chocar con una roca enorme.

-¡No! -grito con euforia al ver que no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo.

Entonces el vehículo salto sobre la parte plana de la roca y salió volando, el vehículo era tan pesado que acabo dando la vuelta y cayo desparramandose contra el suelo dando vueltas sin parar mientras se le caían las partes y el vehículo se le hacía añicos.

Tai dio la vuelta y observo como a lo lejos el vehículo se la dio contra la roca y quedo girando haciendo una croqueta con todos los trozos volando sin parar.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha el motor del coche y fue directo adonde impacto el coche, llego hasta donde se detuvo y ahí vio que no queda nada del vehículo, todo destrozado como si estuviese hecho de papel, quedo tan destruido que empezo a tener sus serias dudas acerca de si sobrevivió del todo el piloto que había dentro, se salió del coche y fue a mirar.

Se puso delante el vehículo que estaba dado vuelta y miro para ver si estaba el piloto vivo o no, lo miro fijamente para ver si había indicios de vida pero nada, pensó que a lo mejor ya estaba muerto.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció saliendo la mano. Tai reaccionó espontáneamente al ver eso, observo la mano abriendose y luego se fijo que el piloto estaba vivo, empezo a salir del coche y se mostró quien era en realidad, era un MetalTyrannomon.

Entonces Tai saco su revolver y le apunto en la cara dispuesto a dispararle.

-No tienes ni idea de a lo que te enfrentas, te piensas que puedes sobrevivir en este mundo, pero no sabes, que ya estas muerto, nosotros somos ahora los amos, y la gente como tu, va a caer -dijo expresamente el MetalTyrannomon de una forma retorcida.

-Pues tu caerás primero -contradijo Tai y entonces saco el seguro del arma.

El digimon gruño y entonces Tai le disparo en la cara destruyéndole parte del casco, luego se tumbo desangrandose en datos.

Asintió, era duro tener que matar a un digimon así, pero era lo que ahora tenía que hacer, ya no había otro remedio, estaba solo.

Se sentó delante del coche y se quedo en tranquilidad pensando en sus cosas, saco de su chaqueta un !Pod y se coloco los auriculares, lo dio vuelta y empezo a escuchar una de las canciones de rock and roll que había creado uno de sus amigos. Mientras escuchaba la música se dio cuenta, había pasado demasiado tiempo estando solitario, empezo a tener sus serias dudas acerca de si la humanidad había muerto del todo o no, de que el era el ultimo de su especie, no lo sabía, estaba tan enfurismado consigo como para preguntarse eso.

Se quedo pensando detenidamente, durante todo el tiempo que había pasado, no había hecho mas que enfrentarse a los propios digimons, esta era ahora la nueva meta en su vida, lo que ahora le deparaba el destino, su mundo eran los datos y el fuego producido por la gasolina de los vehículos que campan a su paso en busca de querer destruir aquello que se creo primero.

Todo el mundo había perdido la cabeza, incluido el.

Después de eso, abandono el coche con el muerto ahí, volvió al coche y siguió por la Tierra Seca buscando algúna cosa por la que vivir, estaba tan ansioso de acabar con todos que ya solamente tenía una idea en su cabeza.

 _A todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino que entienda, que no soy un simple humano al que poder matar, no, soy el loco Tai, un niño elegido, convertido en un guerrero del mañana, que perdurara mientras haya fortaleza para la ultima que quede en este desquiciado planeta insurgente._

* * *

FIN...?


End file.
